Killing Heidi: The Harry Potter Songfic collection
by Angelmouse
Summary: The title sez it all. If you've never heard of Killing Heidi, don't mind, they're an Oz band.
1. Default Chapter

AN: this is a fanfic to one of my fave bands, Killing Heidi. It's about the Potter/Granger/Weasley trio and their graduation day.  
  
**=Lyrics  
Italics=scenes  
  
**Old friendd of mine, we will never lose the time that we shared all these years, these years.  
  
Hermione looked around at Harry and Ron, who were laughing happily in their black graduation robes and hats.  
  
**Old friend of mine, we will never lose the time that we shared all these years, these years.  
  
Her mind flashed back to all the times they had gotten into trouble in their seven years at Hogwarts.  
  
**Will you?  
  
The search for the Philosopher's Stone, her Petrification and the Chamber of Secrets mystery, Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, and…  
  
**Will you make it in the end, through all the twists and bends?  
  
She couldn't forget that night, their sixth Halloween Feast.  
  
**Will you fulfill all your dreams-not as easy as it seems.  
  
Seeing Ron dance with Parvati, their whispered conversations over dinner. She was so in love with him she didn't know how to tell him.  
  
**Hover, friend of mine, we will never lose the time, that we've covered in our tears, in our tears.  
  
Ron turned to her, brushing his flame-red hair from his eyes. She looked him in the face, and opened her mouth to speak…  
  
**Hover, friend of mine, we will never lose the time, that we've covered in our tears, in our tears.  
  
Instead, tears began to roll down her face. Ron looked at her, worried.  
"Hermione! What's wrong?"  
  
**Will you?  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself.  
"I love you, Ron Weasley. I've loved you since I saw you and Harry in the train."  
  
**Will you make it in the end, through all the twists and bends?  
  
Ron's face suddenly broke into a huge smile.  
"Hermi, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!"  
  
**Will you fulfill your dreams-not as easy as it seems.  
  
Hermione looked disbelievingly into Ron's eyes.  
"But...but what about you and Parvati?" Ron almost laughed out loud.  
"I was making you jealous! Just like you and Krum!"  
  
**Floating in the weir and you think you'll never sink, so you forget all your fears, your fears.  
  
Harry watched as Ron swept Hermione into a tight embrace.  
"Well, it's about blooddy time!" he muttered.  
  
**Floating in the weir and you think you'll never sink, so you forget all your fears, your fears.  
  
The three friends walked onto the stage to accept their diplomas. Ron and Hermione held hands, looking out dreamily on the crowd of people. They'd never be apart again.  
  



	2. WEIR

AN: this is a fanfic to one of my fave bands, Killing Heidi. It's about the Potter/Granger/Weasley trio and their graduation day.  
  
**=Lyrics  
Italics=scenes  
  
**Old friendd of mine, we will never lose the time that we shared all these years, these years.  
  
Hermione looked around at Harry and Ron, who were laughing happily in their black graduation robes and hats.  
  
**Old friend of mine, we will never lose the time that we shared all these years, these years.  
  
Her mind flashed back to all the times they had gotten into trouble in their seven years at Hogwarts.  
  
**Will you?  
  
The search for the Philosopher's Stone, her Petrification and the Chamber of Secrets mystery, Sirius Black, the Triwizard Tournament, and…  
  
**Will you make it in the end, through all the twists and bends?  
  
She couldn't forget that night, their sixth Halloween Feast.  
  
**Will you fulfill all your dreams-not as easy as it seems.  
  
Seeing Ron dance with Parvati, their whispered conversations over dinner. She was so in love with him she didn't know how to tell him.  
  
**Hover, friend of mine, we will never lose the time, that we've covered in our tears, in our tears.  
  
Ron turned to her, brushing his flame-red hair from his eyes. She looked him in the face, and opened her mouth to speak…  
  
**Hover, friend of mine, we will never lose the time, that we've covered in our tears, in our tears.  
  
Instead, tears began to roll down her face. Ron looked at her, worried.  
"Hermione! What's wrong?"  
  
**Will you?  
  
Hermione couldn't help herself.  
"I love you, Ron Weasley. I've loved you since I saw you and Harry in the train."  
  
**Will you make it in the end, through all the twists and bends?  
  
Ron's face suddenly broke into a huge smile.  
"Hermi, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that!"  
  
**Will you fulfill your dreams-not as easy as it seems.  
  
Hermione looked disbelievingly into Ron's eyes.  
"But...but what about you and Parvati?" Ron almost laughed out loud.  
"I was making you jealous! Just like you and Krum!"  
  
**Floating in the weir and you think you'll never sink, so you forget all your fears, your fears.  
  
Harry watched as Ron swept Hermione into a tight embrace.  
"Well, it's about blooddy time!" he muttered.  
  
**Floating in the weir and you think you'll never sink, so you forget all your fears, your fears.  
  
The three friends walked onto the stage to accept their diplomas. Ron and Hermione held hands, looking out dreamily on the crowd of people. They'd never be apart again.  
  



End file.
